


Me Dreams

by merryghoul



Series: Femslash Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Explicit, Other, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me dreams of one person in particular detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Unrequited Ashildr/Clara. Mentions the Twelfth Doctor, but not in a sexual context.

Me dreams. Sometimes she has nightmares—things she remembers vividly, things she has forgotten; dreams of being condemned, dreams of people dying. She dreams of battles she fought, of places she ruled. She dreams of the Viking village and the leper colony. She dreams of her father, her children, all the alien species she has met on Earth. Their faces blur in Me's dreams, all except the Doctor's, if only because he's keeping an eye on her. For what, she's not certain. Maybe he's secretly proud of what she's doing, like he has become her long-lived, newly doting father. Maybe he's fearful she'll enact her wrath against him, punishing him for making her live so long. All she knows is that she doesn't harbour ill feelings against him. Yet. 

Me dreams. Her dreams are more pleasant than her nightmares. In her dreams she clearly sees one woman: Clara. They'd only met once in the Viking village. But Me remembered every touch they shared and every conversation they had. She remembered every detail of Clara's body she saw. 

Me has had many lovers. The one she wanted was Clara. In Me's dreams, she imagined undressing Clara, touching her naked body, kissing her, having sex with her, making her come. Every moment with Clara was more vivid than the nightmares she had. 

Me was always sad when she woke up, alone with no Clara in her bed. But Me always woke up with a throbbing between her legs, a throbbing she couldn't ignore. She placed her hands between her legs and thought of all the things she would do if Clara was with her. She continued until she felt a release and then relief.

Me had no idea if she would see Clara again. But her dreams of Clara were better than nothing.


End file.
